The Adventures of STIX
is a 4-part crossover movie created by Yoshi Player and Nick Figures. All parts will be uploaded to Yoshi Player's Channel, STIX Channel, and Nick Figures' Channel daily. Once all parts are uploaded, a full version of the movie will be released. Release Dates *Part 1: September 16, 2016 *Part 2: September 17, 2016 *Part 3: September 18, 2016 *Part 4: September 19, 2016 *Full Movie: September 19, 2016 (Yoshi Player's channel) Synopsis Part 1 Nick and Colb want to go to this amusement park where everything is FREE! However, they run into Jacob, Larry, and their friends, who ALSO want to go to the amusement park. Part 2 The Adventures of Nick and STIX gang have begun their road trip, but what dangers await their first day on the road? Part 3 Jacob and Nick cause even more trouble in the woods, and poor Larry and Colb have to suffer. But what more could happen in this day? Part 4 Cast *Yoshi Player as Jacob, Larry, Allen, and Urban *Nick Figures as Nick, Colb, and the Drug Dealer *Joshua Santos as Car Rent Manager *Megan Marvilla as Stella and Zoey *McKayla Berry as Alexis *Oscar Aguilar Policeman Plot WARNING: SPOILERS!! Part 1 It starts off with Colb sitting on a couch with Nick scaring him. They see a commercial for Jimmy's Park where everything is free for only one day. The video cuts to Larry and Jacob, and Jacob wants to go to the amusement park, and the same thing happens with Nick as well, with him wanting to go. Colb and Larry decide to go and it cuts to the title card. We see Nick, Colb, and Alexis on the car, but it explodes cause Nick put hamburger meat in the tailpipe. They see a car rental place and go there, but Larry and Jacob is also there. They have to pay $500AUD ($375.55USD), but Jacob gets money from the bank, even though Larry doesn't think it's a good idea. Nick and his team get a car, but Nick puts red coloring on the seat. They get a van but Jacob, Larry, Stella, and Zoey get it. They then resort to share the van and Larry drives. However, Jacob and Nick pop firecrackers in the car. Part 2 Stella, Zoey, and Alexis chat and Larry stops at a gas station. Jacob gets chips and Nick gets donuts. Nick wants to pull the fire alarm, but Jacob tells him not to. However, Jacob accidentally pulls the fire alarm while acting stupid. Colb goes in, but to not get in trouble, Nick actually sets the station on fire. We then see 2 drug dealers spying on the gang, with one of them only being able to talk in body language. The gang continue on their way, but Jacob and Nick bother Larry with a song that he hates. They almost crash into a black van and the drug dealer threatens to kill everyone if they don't hand him over money, because Jacob stole drugs from them. Larry then drives away, and Jacob and Nick try shooting them, but the drug dealer has a big gun. They put a tracking device on the van and an explosion happens. A ship is about the cross a bridge, but make it. The drug dealer says when the green bar goes to the top on their tablet, they'll be able to track their location. Part 3 Larry is sleeping in the van and sees a note that says they will go exploring in the forest. Colb wakes up and thinks it's not a bad idea, until they see a sign that says Be Alert for Bears. Meanwhile: Nick and Jacob are in the forest, but Nick shoots a honeycomb with his gun but it lands on Jacob's head. Nick and Jacob rush back to the van once they see the bear. They go to the ice chest for food but Allen is in there and he ate all the food and we get a flashback from 2 days ago. They stop a fast food place and Stella threatens Nick for extra food. That night, Jacob is smoking pot. A policeman pulls him over and Nick says it's because Larry's blue, but it's because of a broken tail light, which the bear broke. When Larry tries to reason with the policeman, Nick accidentally plays "F*** the Police". The policeman tells Larry to step outside the car until they hear a gunshot and Larry gets hit by a bat. Part 4 Larry wakes up to find himself tied up to a chair, along with the rest of the group. The Drug Dealer prepares to kill them unless they can give them back the drugs. When Jacob acts stupid, the Drug Dealer stomps his foot on the ground, causing a knife to fall on Larry's hands. When the green drug dealer comes in and informs the drug dealer about a suspicious person outside, the two drug dealers walk away, giving Larry the chance to free himself and everyone else. When they get caught, the rest of the guards bust in and try to capture them. Thankfully, Jacob, Nick, and Allen manage to fight them off, and distract the drug dealer long enough to get caught by the policeman. Eventually, they go to the Amusement park and have lots of fun. Afterwards, both groups part ways and go home. However, Larry and Jacob realize they left Allen behind, as he's found by a married couple. Trivia * In Part 2, Red and Blue from Dick Figures can be seen. * It's been debated that Nick has a personal love for Allen. * This is the first episode of STIX and TAON to have parts. * Posters for ''The STIX Movie'', The Toy Movie, and a Let's Tackle film were briefly shown on the YP Studios (Yoshi Player Studios) building. Errors * In Part 4, Allen can be seen moving, even though it's been confirmed that Allen isn't able to move on-screen. * Jacob is supposedley seen fighting guards, however there are a few times where Jacob performs a move when a guard isn't seen. * Nick and Jacob disappeared from the back of the van multiple times in the episode. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Season 3 Category:Other Media